Daily Madagascar Winston controversy
On the 37th week of the Wolfenstein Observer's viewings of the village Wolfenstein on the Daily Madagascar, Cornelius Finch interviewed Jacob Booth, a retired naval commander. Booth said that the Winstons were horrible people, beginning a controversy that affected him, the government & the Winstons themselves. Background Cornelius Jackson Finch, brother of Marcus Finch (Lycaon), decided to start a business in the press. In 661 B.C., he joined the Daily Madagascar & became writer of the column, the Wolfenstein Observer. The column discussed issues about the residents or events that transpired in Wolfenstein at the time. The column followed up on famous or important people, controversys & investigations, etc. The column had a weekly topic, appearing on the Saturday edition for the papers. During the first 36 weeks, everything went fine. Sometime between Sunday & Thursday on the 37th week of the Observer's operation, Finch discovered a famous man named Jake Booth, a 37 year old retired naval commander that served 10 years in the navy & had 7 badges & awards. When learning this information, he went to his brother & learned more about Booth & decided to interview him & put it in his article. Finch called Booth & asked if he could interview him person-to-person. Booth met with Finch & Finch interviewed him about his life in the navy, the conditions, rising from a trainee to a commander. When Finch entered the questions about Booth's life after retirement, a question came up about Booth's relationship with the neighbors. Booth said that his next door neighbors, the Winstons, were terrible people & he spit out his biased opinions on them. This question's answer was hardly noticed by anyone in the paper, but one person saw it & he hated the Winstons. He asked Finch to reprint the answer to the question in his 38th article. Controversy Finch, having no ideas, rewrote Booth's answer about the Winstons in blazing headlines. He learned more about the Winstons: They were blacksmiths, they were composed of four members, one was an infant that was the baby brother of the other three, all of whose mother died giving birth to the fourth child. Except for the fourth child, two of them were in their 20s & the youngest of the three was in his teenage years. Hearing several public opinions from neighbors, Finch collected the false information & wrote it down. Ian Winston, the second youngest member of the Winston family, discovered this in the paper & gave it to his brother, Harold, who gave it to the oldest brother, George. Social impact Winston family The Winston family took a large negative impact after the controversy spark, inflicting the lives of each & every member individually by punishment or coping with the relative. George Winston George Winston, feeling that he could stop the controversy by clearing up the case with Cornelius Finch, decided he should diplomatically meet with Finch's brother, Lord Marcus (Lycaon). George met with Lycaon & showed him the paper & kindly requested he do something about it. Lycaon took this as a threat & filed a warrant for George's arrest. George was arrested & charged with battery. He was tryed "fairly" & was sentenced to be hanged. George Winston died at age 25 a week after his brother, Harold, was arrested. Harold Winston Harold Winston, having accompanyed George, was quiet while George conversed with the lord, leaving him unnoticed. However, Jake Booth decided to get him slaughtered like George by saying that Harold was an arsonist & held illegal contraband. Royal Security filed a warrant for his arrest & arrested him & tryed him. Getting off luckier than George, Harold was sentenced to 20 years in prison. However, during his 20 year sentence, he was moved twice to two different jails. On the third movement, his movement squad was confronted by a group of Chinese soldiers that had searched for him as he visited China before & was nearly arrested for smuggling. The two empires worked an agreement that Harold would be put into Chinese hands & serve the rest of his 20 year prison sentence, (assuming that Lycaon was still lord when the sentence expired, China & Madagascar would work out a trial to punish him for his Chinese crimes). Ian Winston Ian Winston was tormented for 4 years & in 656 B.C., Royal Security investigated in a secret rumor that he'd stolen a military supply & they searched his house 3 times. The fourth time they returned, he was arrested. His attorney, the best in Wolfenstein, helped prove his case was unnecessary & he was innocent. The Wolf Clan, a group of patronizers of Lycaon, were angered when they heard of Ian's acquittal by one vote. They raided the Winston house & clubbed him till every bone in his body was broken & bleeding. The next morning, a bystander entered the house because he was moaning & his younger brother, Frank, was banging upstairs, yelling for someone to let him out of the attic. The bystander freed Frank & rushed Ian to the hospital. An hour later, Ian Winston died at age 22. Frank Winston Jake Booth The government